


Jughead's VoiceOver

by ArchivofRiverdale



Category: Archie Comics, Jughead Jones - Fandom, Riverdale-Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Narrator Jughead, The Town with Pep, Voiceover - Freeform, narrator - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:08:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22211554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArchivofRiverdale/pseuds/ArchivofRiverdale
Summary: Here are all of Jugheads VoiceOvers throuout the whole showWith my self created pictures in the Sims 4
Relationships: Archie Andrews/Betty Cooper, Archie Andrews/Jughead Jones, Archie Andrews/Veronica Lodge, Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones, Betty Cooper/Veronica Lodge, Cheryl Blossom/Toni Topaz, FP Jones II & Jughead Jones, FP Jones II/Gladys Jones, Fred Andrews/Hermione Lodge, Fred Andrews/Mary Andrews, Joaquin DeSantos/Kevin Keller
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Jughead's VoiceOver

**Author's Note:**

> [...] Means that there is someone talking or something is happening between the Voiceover
> 
> ~~ Means that this is the end from the beginning Narration and the beginning of the end Narration

Our story is about a town. A small town. And the people who live in the town. 

From a distance, it presents itself like so many other small towns all over the world. Safe. Decent. Innocent. Get closer, though, and you start seeing the shadows underneath.

Get closer, though, and you start seeing the shadows underneath. 

The name of our town is Riverdale

And our story begins, I guess… with what the Blossom twins did this summer. On the Fourth of July, just after dawn Jason and Cheryl Blossom drove out to Sweetwater River for an early morning boat ride.

The next thing we know happened for sure is that Dilton Doiley, who was leading Riverdale’s Boy Scout Troop on a bird-watching expedition, came upon Cheryl by the river’s edge.

Riverdale Police dragged Sweetwater River for Jason’s body but never found it.

So a week later the Blossom family buried an empty casket and Jason’s death was ruled an accident as the story that Cheryl told made the rounds.

That Cheryl dropped a glove in the water, and Jason reached down to get it. And accidentally tipped the boat. And panicked. And drowned.

As for us, we were still talking about the July 4th tragedy on the last day of summer vacation, when a new mystery rolled into town.

~~

It was midnight when my old friend, Archie Andrews arrived at the one place in town that was still open. He was looking for the girl next door. Instead, he found me.

And so, it wasn’t one heart that broke that night. It was two. And the night was far from over.

[...]

By morning, everyone would be talking, texting, and posting about it. We’d all be feeling it. But the world around us had changed. Maybe forever. That Riverdale wasn’t the same town as before. That it was a town of shadows and secrets now.

On Monday, the autopsy on Jason’s body would take place. And on Tuesday, halfway through fifth period the first arrest would be made.


End file.
